


【秦风/余淮x黎簇】O Happy Dagger！

by blackforest



Category: RPS衍生
Genre: 3p, F/M, M/M, 单性转, 女装, 替身
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackforest/pseuds/blackforest
Summary: 为了查案伪装混进医院的秦风遇到了一个漂亮又各种意义上不像话的病人。
Relationships: 昊磊
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	【秦风/余淮x黎簇】O Happy Dagger！

【上】

黎簇经常觉得世界有毒，而且快要把自己毒死了。  
十八岁遇到吴邪是一切孽缘的开始，之后兜兜转转恩恩怨怨许多年，现在他已经能够和吴老板心平气和的说话、安宁和睦的相处了——在大部分情况下，但不包括现在。电话里吴邪的声音几乎算得上无奈，说你往好里想，至少这次有经验了嘛。他幸福快乐地接回老友隐居雨村，又不自觉地换回了一口南方人的腔调，听上去十分温和，当然也有可能是自知理亏。  
黎簇脑袋一阵阵钝痛，如果苏万在肯定要劝他冷静一点年纪轻轻气出中风不值得，但是黎簇一边对着电话那头大吵大闹一边心里十分委屈，他平时老老实实读书勤勤恳恳下地安安分分做生意，只不过答应吴邪下某个粽子窝时顺道帮他取个东西，生命中的所有意外就劈头盖脸砸下来，把好好一个黎小爷砸成了黎小姐，腿酸脚软，头晕目眩，低烧不退，如果没记错的话还要保持这种虚弱的状态起码一个星期。  
以至于他、不对现在应该说“她”，满脑子只有掐死吴邪一个念头。  
幸亏小三爷十分有自知之明，隔着移动信号保护住了自己的生命财产安全，一边努力安抚惨遭池鱼之殃的年轻人，满口答应说医药费我出，当然我出，你堂口的损失也算在我头上，等下你不要太过分研究生的论文不应该自己写吗——行行行我写我写，签订了一堆丧权辱国条约之后吴老板清着嗓子说总之恢复的方法你知道的，等身体状况好一点就把事情结了吧，然后雷厉风行地挂断电话。  
还没作完妖的黎簇捧着嘟嘟嘟忙音的手机，万丈雷霆无处发泄。

生气归生气，这种特殊情况想当然尔不能告诉别人，跟黎簇一起下地的黑瞎子也不是个会照顾人的大爷，把昏迷不醒的黎小姐丢进医院已经展现出了十二万分的人道主义光辉，黎簇本来也不想告诉苏万但架不住人家有内部消息，只是规培生忙得天昏地暗每天能抽空儿打个电话来问安就已经是感天动地兄弟情，伙计们也不能算，数来数去黎簇只有烦躁地扔了电话，把呼叫铃当成吴老板的脑门一样使劲捶。  
被铃声叫来的护士推开病房门，轻车熟路地给黎簇换了冰枕，然后取出一支温度计，好声好气地说，你是不是又、又在跟别人吵架呀，这样对身体很、很不好的。  
护士小姐身材高挑，腰细腿长、肤白貌美，留着齐耳短发，看上去非常温柔和气，说话间的小结巴更像是一种惹人怜爱的风情，她叫床的时候也会这样吗？黎簇心里乌七八糟跑着火车，面上却摆出一张很乖很甜的笑脸，可怜巴巴地撒娇，我烧得好难受，小凤姐姐多陪陪我好不好。

黎簇其人，对自己的脸很有自知之明，是男人的时候就很受欢迎了，变成女人之后更加无往不利。而且他这个人道德感比较薄弱，利用美色加卖惨勾引小护士这种事也做得坦坦荡荡。白底淡蓝条纹的病号服沾了汗水，皱皱巴巴，黎簇一边喊热，一边把顶上两粒纽扣松脱开，掀起领口扇风，露出一大片雪白的脖子和锁骨。护士怕她感冒，好说歹说，亲手帮她把衣服穿好了，又仔细看温度计，登记好数字，叹着气想怎么老是退不下烧呢，一点也没在意小姑娘黏黏糊糊地直往她身上蹭，根本醉翁之意不在酒。  
以没有力气为理由，黎簇坐在病床上，央求护士姐姐给自己倒水，想来人家也是可怜这样一个年纪轻轻的漂亮女孩孤零零地住院，家人朋友一次都没来过，缠人也是常情，也大发善心地被指使来指使去。老实说黎簇也很诧异自己居然有这样起腻的天赋，但是，她又有些恍惚地想：这不能怪我，要怪都怪她长着这样的一张脸。

——太像、太像一个人了。

黎簇忍不住幻想，如果那个人在这里，他会照顾“她”吗，也像这样，帮她穿衣服、喂她喝水，同她聊天，爱怜得捋起落下的碎发，帮她别在耳后……情欲的野火在她腹中燃烧，这具女人的身体一点帮助也没有，她盯着护士小姐细长白皙的手指，拿着笔，认真地在表格里写写画画，她希望自己是那支笔，那张纸，希望自己被她握住，希望她的手落在自己的皮肤上，抚摸与揉弄，感觉到那股解渴的凉爽、点火的柔嫩；还有那张对自己说话的嘴，涂着淡淡的唇彩，牙齿洁白，其下是神秘的口腔，一闪而过的潮湿水光，想要侵入也被侵入，凶狠中掺杂丝丝缕缕的柔情；她呼出的温热的气息，令人神魂颠倒的微妙香气，她胸前曼妙的弧度，纤细的腰肢和修长的腿，搭在他身上，紧紧锁住……  
——黎簇，你怎么了？  
见她眼神发直，护士小姐不禁好奇发问，一下子把黎簇从意乱情迷中惊醒。对上那关切的目光和纯洁的脸，黎簇久违地羞愧无比，她一面迷迷蒙蒙地回答没、没事，我好像有一点头晕……一面无比清晰地感觉到自己汗湿了全身，像是坐在一滩温热的水中，被泡得生锈的铁钩从内部拨弄着她的内脏，一下又一下，难以控制的空虚的抽搐，她咬住嘴唇。护士小姐错会了她的意思，体贴地说，那你就休、休息吧，我不打搅。她把水杯放在床头，扶着黎簇的肩膀让她躺下，给她盖好被子，温柔得像个真正的天使。  
在被细心带上门的病房里，黎簇蜷缩在残留着一点点消毒水和香气的被褥里，妄图凭借意志抚平肉体的焦渴，然而熟悉的潮涌在皮肤下一波又一波拍打着她，某种东西正在融化，流出丰沛的汁水，从她每个与外界相通的孔洞中渗透出来，她又难受又有点想死，在一个几乎可以算得上陌生的人身上感受到如此浓烈的欲望，而这全都是因为那个人。

（你怎么到现在也不肯放过我。）

深夜的医院人声止息，黎簇的病房在走廊尽头，更是安静得过分，她白天睡得太多，晚上无法入眠，只好翻来覆去地按着手机，然而不经意的抬头间，却瞥到了金属上窗框一闪而过的身影。  
一瞬间所有的动作都凝固了。  
黎簇赤脚落地，悄无声息地走到门口，从缝隙中望出去，竟然是那位漂亮的护士小姐，鬼鬼祟祟地往库房方向走去。  
哦豁，黎簇挑起眉毛，仗着艺高人胆大，无声无息地跟了上去。

谁知道转过几个拐角，竟然不见了护士小姐的身影，黎簇打量着以医院来说设计得过于意味不明的回廊，刚想转身，就被一股大力拉了过去，她下意识地曲起胳膊肘，扭腰就要砸上去，然而香味先缠绕了上来，让她一怔，没有下手。  
护士小姐死死按住她的嘴，清纯漂亮的脸上满是惊讶和紧张；怎、怎么是你？！她忽然神色一凛，拖着黎簇把她塞进一扇打开的暗门里，自己也躲了进去，还不忘压低声音叮嘱道，别、别说话！  
黎簇倒是很配合，后背挤在冰冷的瓷砖上，胸前是护士小姐温暖的身体，侧耳听到阖上的门外，有人穿着皮鞋走过，敲出清晰的声响。

等那脚步声走远，护士才吐出长长一口气，看了回来，后知后觉地弹开一直压在黎簇嘴上的手，连声道歉，对、对不起，我一时、一时情急！“她”大概是真的很紧张，故意调整的声线都失去了控制，温和中透出低沉，黎簇擦了擦自己的嘴唇，这么大的力气，不可能是个女人，她佯作不觉地嗲嗲发问，小凤姐姐，这是怎么回事？  
听到那句姐姐，护士抖了一抖，认命地说，我、我叫秦风，不是女孩子。  
我不是坏人，是、是个侦探，在查案子，拜托你、不、不要叫人。“她”还带着假发，妆容精致，除了低落的声音和懊恼的神情，依然无懈可击，非常的好看。

铁钩又在动，拨弄着黎簇的内脏，一下，又一下。

嘘——黎簇比了个噤声的手势，然后像蛇一样缠上去，伸手从秦风腰上环过去，抱住年轻男人散发着热气的温暖柔韧的背，脸埋在他颈窝之中，呵气低软；  
好啊，我可以不出声、不叫人，也可以帮你，但是，你也要帮我……

帮帮我，黎簇欢欣而绝望地想，我想要，太想要了，想要你，想要这张脸，这个身体，想被拥抱，被贯穿；

想下地狱。

【未完】


End file.
